The Glowing Girl
by iwillbiteyouhahaha
Summary: What happens when a girl with special powers meets Krillin? KrillinXOC Be nice, it's my first fanfic.


This is a random story because I got bored. It takes place when Goku was fighting Vegeta...nstuff..._

* * *

_

"Good morning, you brave little thing," I said cheerily.

"What's going on? Where's dad?" Gohan looked so worried. He was truly brave, not to worry about his own wounds. I picked him up, and ran him to Goku.

"This'll just take a moment. Krillin!" I yelled for him, and he said he couldn't leave; the sayan was trying to go back.

"I'll be right back. Time for violence," I said, Gohan started to cry.

"You have to help dad! You promised!"

"And I will, Gohan! I just need to help Krillin!" I ran over there with lightning speed. Krillin looked at me angrily, Vegeta just always looks hateful. I punched Vegeta in his head, and knocked him out.

"Now get your butt over here!" Krillin followed reluctantly. We finally reached Goku, I turned to him and said "Krillin, I need you to hurt me. By the state he's in, you need to hurt me badly."

He looked a little put off by this, then warily replied "Why do I need to hurt you?"

"Just do as you're told! I need to cry!

He turned slowly to Gohan. He seemingly understood, and walked over to me. They both punched me rather hard. I started sobbing, and stood over Goku. As each tear hit, a bone was healed. I finally stopped crying, and Goku was sitting up.

"You aren't going to want to fight for about three days. It can corrupt the muscles. You're so lucky I found you and Gohan. Now if you excuse me, I need to find my way home."

"Find your way home? Where are you from?" asked Goku. He looked concerned, but what was weird was that his hand was twitching.

"Um…I'm from very far away." I morphed into my true state. It's basically just me with a tail. (Powerful Plutonians have tails!) I got three "woah"s and then some funny looks.

"Listen guys, I've got to go hitch a ride! I need to go home…in any way I can."

"Don't go, Rae! We love you!" Gohan shouted, and he went to hug my leg. Krillin hugged me too; but Goku looked shocked and appalled.

"Gohan, we shouldn't stop her. Rae deserves to be where she belongs. She is needed on planet Namek and you know it." I knelt down beside him, and whispered "You are very kind. I am thankful to have met you."

He pulled me into a giant hug. I ran with a heavy heart. I jumped into his pod just as Vegeta was taking off. The door closed as I landed, and I sat down, grateful I was small enough.

"Well hi there!" I said as cheerily as I could. Vegeta fell asleep again, or at least I thought he did. It lulled me into a deep sleep, and I was almost awake when I felt a hand grab mine. He laughed evilly.

"You humor me. You actually believed that you'd be safe in _my_ ship? I almost wiped out Kakarott and that little brat of his! You're only a girl!"

"It was my only way. I need to leave this place. All I do is put my loved ones in danger!"

"However…I could let you stay if you heal me like you did Kakarott…and then, another thing."

"O-okay." I stabbed myself with my knife, only the finger, and cried over him. He looked bewildered and amazed.

"Now what is this other thing? I'm desperate!"

He looked at me, smiling wickedly.

"In return for letting you stay aboard, I'm going to destroy your virginity." He scooted over closer to me, and you bet I was freaking out.

_Goku! I need a little help here! What do I do?_ I called out desperately in my head. _Rae? Is that you? What's going on? What did you get yourself into? __Oh Goku! I should've stayed! I was so worried for you! Now…now…Vegeta's going to rape me and there's nothing I can do! __We can all hear you. Gohan is freaking out! I'm afraid nothing can help you. Krillin has something he'd like to say…Gohan too.__ Alright, anything is helpful! __Um…Rae? __Coming in loud and clear, Krillin! __I just wanted to say…thank you for everything. I love you, no matter who has you first. __Me too, Rae!__ That's nice. I'll face this head on! _

So I decided to hold my breath and jump out of the pod. It was a stupid idea, I know, but it was worth it. I morphed into a meteorite and plummeted towards Earth. As I was about to hit the ground, I morphed into a bird and soared. I searched franticly for Krillin, but I was where I did not know. _Krillin! Where are you? I managed to get out! I won't leave! I'm here! __Rae! I'm in the city! So…you're staying here? I'm relieved. __I'll be back soon!_

I flew as far as I could, ran till my legs gave out, and swam till I nearly drowned. I finally made it, but the city's sobig! I managed to use the last of my energy to track them. I found a small house, and I knocked on the door then collapsed.

Krillin's P.O.V

I opened the door to see Rae collapsed on the doorstep. She looked so helpless, so defenseless. I promised to be her protector. I promised…Goku pulled her inside and plopped her on a bed. Gohan ran around trying to get her to wake up. I chuckled. He and I both love her, but I'm sure he doesn't know what it even means. She started to wake up, and I was the first thing she saw. I was so grateful.

"Krillin. I found you!" her speech was rough, she was weak and frail. She hopped down and hugged me.

"That bastard Vegeta will pay. I'm never going to let you go again."

I hugged her and she started to sob. I felt bad, like I had done this to her. I let her go, and Gohan sat peacefully in her arms. She looked so peaceful, so untroubled. _I'm going to marry her some day. _I sat in bed with her while Gohan was sleeping. We looked like a family.

P.O.V Change!

He looked so cute sleeping…

"Gohan," I whispered softly "Gohan, wake up. Your dad says it's dinner time."

"Okay," he whispered. He was sitting up. We got up and went to dinner.

"Thank you. It's been a while since I've eaten good food like this. I'd like it if I could find a nice house of my own. Life just looks so home-like here." I poked my mashed potatoes. I was being stared at, but it was no big deal. I was used to it.

"Uh…..Rae?" said Goku

"Yeah?"

"You're glowing."


End file.
